Inevitable
by Drew55
Summary: A series of non-connected smutty one shots center around the Brittany/Santana relationship. Settings can be anywhere from past, present, future, canon, AU, prompt or GKM fills or just something my mind happens to concoct. Enjoy and don't forget to read the kink warnings.
1. No Big Deal

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's a new story for you. I'm not gonna say anything in this authors note to add to what has become an already long preface before this story even begins, but all I am going to say is read the authors note at the end to find out what's going on. **

**I hope you enjoy this first **_**Inevitable **_**one shot!**

**Summary- Brittany and Santana are best friends and college roommates, but they didn't go to high school together. One night when Santana's girlfriend is away, Santana gets horny and starts to masturbate while Brittany's out of the house. Brittany comes home early and unknowingly walks in on Santana's personal time. Whatever happens next- happens next. Read on to find out!**

**Things You Need To Know Before Reading: At the time this story begins both girls are dating other people and for the time being they are content with their respective relationships. Neither relationship is serious at this point. Their sexual orientations are the same as in canon and I think it should go without saying, but whether they are gay, straight or bi, neither girl is blind so they've obviously noticed that their best friend is attractive. Beyond that I'm not gonna say anything more. **

**KINKS- They are listed all the way at the end of this page so if you want to scroll to the bottom to find out, feel free. If you get triggered by ANYTHING, and I mean anything, scroll to the bottom to see if your personal trigger might be in this story. If it is, then I suggest you not read this update just to be cautious, but obviously the choice is yours. Even if you don't get triggered by anything and you just want to scroll to the bottom to see the list of kinks included in this chapter you can do that to. In my experiences, at least for me, it does tend to take away some of the surprise if you know what's going to happen ahead of time so that's why I decided to list them at the bottom on this page in case some people don't want to know at this point. So… with that said if you don't have a trigger and don't want to potentially be spoiled, continue reading from here.**

**Disclaimer: Glee- not remotely mine!**

**No Big Deal**

Brittany is putting on her coat at the front door about to head out for awhile. "I'm going out," Brittany called to Santana after grabbing her keys.

After she'd said the wordsand grabbed the front door knob she realized how impersonal it was to just yell that without saying goodbye so she walked back to Santana's room to peak around the door frame.

"Hey," Brittany greeted, smiling at her friend who was sitting up in bed, looking hard at work with her computer in her lap. "I'm meeting with my study group at the coffee house. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but do you want me to bring you back a coffee or something?"

Santana desperately needed coffee at the moment. The paper she'd been trying to write for the past two hours was a real bitch and if what she'd managed to accomplish was any indication she had a long night ahead of her so Santana looked at Brittany and back at her watch, calculating the time Brittany's study groups normally lasted and decided yes, she needed the coffee no matter how long it took for Brittany to bring it back. "Sure, thanks Britt! This paper's kickin' my ass."

Brittany smiled knowingly and watched Santana get up, set her computer aside and reach into her purse. "Here," she said, handing Brittany some money.

Brittany looked at the twenty dollar bill in Santana's hand and then back up to Santana's eyes, questioningly. "Are you kidding me? It's just a coffee," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, but I appreciate it," she said, extending her hand further. "Take it."

"I think I can manage," Brittany said with a playfully smile and a friendly swat of Santana's hand. Santana always tried to give her too much money for things like this and Brittany always turned her down because to Brittany something like a cup of coffee wasn't a big deal.

"Besides I think you're gonna need the money," Brittany said, smirking and fingering through her phone to see all the new Facebook updates Santana had posted while she was supposed to be working on her paper. Brittany scanned quickly through everything and saw a picture of the two of them together at the zoo from two weeks ago. _Aww, _Brittany thought, smiling. She guessed now that she'd seen that picture it had been time well spent because that picture was really cute. She'd have to save it. "You're gonna need that money for when you have to pay someone on short notice to do your psychology paper for you. You should really stop procrastinating," Brittany said with a cute ornery smile that could have been classified as a smirk on someone else, but on Brittany it was just plain cute.

Santana stood there silently stunned. _Never underestimate Brittany Pierces powers of observation,_ she thought with a scoff. "That's not funny," Santana said, looking slightly hurt, but not really.

"It's a little funny," Brittany said, turning happily towards the door. "Now get to work. I'll see you later."

_Yes, maam, _Santana thought after watching Brittany leave. Santana shook her head and laughed at that thought before pocketing the money and sitting back on the bed with her computer. "Black! No cream, no sugar," she yelled the one final thought.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's announcement. Brittany had known Santana's coffee orders for some time now. She didn't need Santana to tell her. Santana liked her coffee black when she was doing school work at night and needed to stay awake and in the morning when she was still waking up she tended to like things a little sweeter so she went with one sugar and just a dash of cream. "I got it." Brittany smiled before exiting, closing the door and locking up behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX **Two Hours Later**

"Fuck," Santana sighed, looking at her computer screen and what she'd managed to accomplish. There wasn't much, unfortunately.

_I need a distraction,_ she thought, rubbing her eyes in frustration. _Kate_, she thought, thinking of her girlfriend and the ways she could distract her. _Ohhh, the ways she could distract her, _she thought, sighing at some of the memories. Unfortunately, Kate had been gone for almost a week now which meant she hadn't gotten laid since the Friday before Kate left. She was feeling tense and not just from the looming deadline for her psychology paper. She'd gotten used to sex on the regular over the last two months and going over a week without it right now seemed more difficult than it should have been. Her body needed a release. _ I'll call Kate, maybe a little phone sex will help._

She hit send on her girlfriend's number and waited for her to pick up. The phone rang and rang and then went to voicemail. Frustrated further, Santana listened to the voicemail message she'd heard many times before and just decide to leave a generic response. Her girlfriend wouldn't be of any help to her right now. "Hey, it's me. Just wanted to see how things were. Call me when you get a chance," and then she hung up the phone with a dramatic press of the end button.

_Damn it,_ Santana thought, tossing her phone down and looking around her room for anything that could serve as a distraction. Unfortunately, her room didn't seem very entertaining at the moment. She looked at the TV, but she didn't feel like watching it, _besides, there's probably nothing on anyway_, she thought. She'd already update her Facebook page and most of her other friends had unfortunately gone home for the break so they weren't around to hang out. There was nothing for her to do except wait for Brittany to come home. At least when Brittany got back she wouldn't be alone and wouldn't have this feeling like she needed to work on her paper because she had nothing better to do. Brittany always kept her entertained; the girl was just easy to be around. Santana was constantly grateful that she had her best friend near by. It was the smartest decision she'd ever made when she decided to move in with Brittany after freshman year.

Santana sighed one last time after putting thoughts of her friend aside. She needed to just work on her paper no matter how much she didn't want to. She looked back at her screen, saw where she'd left off and her eyes just naturally trailed lower to see all the different pages she had open in her browser.

_Hmm,_ she thought, thinking of something that could give her the much needed break as well as release some of her tension.

She was just getting ready to open a site to watch some porn when she saw a row of pictures on her dresser. There was a picture of Kate from their first date, but that wasn't the picture that drew Santana's attention. Next to the picture of Kate were four pictures of her and Brittany. One in particular caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Brittany on a beach in Mexico from last year's spring break. _Damn, Brittany has a rockin' body, _Santana thought looking at the picture of Brittany in her skimpy triangle bikini. There was no shame in noting the obvious Santana thought, Brittany did have a killer body, anyone could see that.

Without thinking about anything further or about what she was going to do she carefully moved her computer to the ground and untied the drawstring on her yoga pants. Santana didn't glance back to the picture and she refused to think about the image that had prompted her to move her left hand down her stomach and dip under the fabric of her pants and into her thong.

She was already a little wet, she noticed. _Probably just thinking about phone sex with Kate,_ she told herself, feeling the wetness and moving her fingers around to moisten her clit.

Santana sighed at the first touch, her paper already completely forgotten. She circled her clit a few times feeling the first gentle pulses of pleasure start to relax her. It wouldn't be long she thought, knowing she was pretty pent up. She just closed her eyes and relaxed into her pillows, setting an easy rhythm.

Santana didn't rush because she knew she would come really fast if she did. She just gently fingered her clit, switching between up and down strokes that kept her clit nice and wet and small circles that started to build her to an eventual orgasm.

Once or twice Santana caught herself starting to glance to her dresser and to the picture that started this all, but she stopped herself. She couldn't let herself go there; not to thoughts of Brittany. After she caught herself she had to really focus and work her fingers double time to get herself back on track because thinking about not looking at the picture had taken her focus away from the pleasure she was starting to feel. Thinking too much during sex normally didn't get her anywhere so she focused back on what she was doing with her fingers and about how good it felt and soon she was starting to build again.

Over the next couple minutes Santana didn't think about the picture again and soon her thigh muscles started to contract and she gently started to rock her hips into her own hand, bringing herself closer. In the back of her mind, in the middle of one such thrust she thought she heard something, but when she froze and opened her eyes she saw and heard nothing. After a few more seconds of intense focus on any possible sound that could be coming from inside the house she still heard nothing so she relaxed again and resumed pleasuring herself. It felt so good and she was so close, she thought closing her eyes and moving her fingers faster through her wetness.

At that moment, Brittany had just quietly walked through the front door, her bag slung over her shoulder, her keys in one hand and Santana's extra large coffee in the other. She quickly dropped her keys on the table, threw her bag on the couch and walked back to Santana's bedroom with a smile on her face. She was glad to be home, she hated study group.

Brittany rounded the corner and froze when she saw the scene in front of her in Santana's room. Her best friend was lying on her bed, her eyes pinch tightly shut with her hand moving quickly inside her pants. In that second Brittany thought she looked so sexy which shocked her further. Santana was the picture of a woman who was searching for a release that was just beyond her reach and she was clearly feeling everything very intensely right now based on her expression.

"Holy shit," Brittany audibly sighed, wide eyed, not able to avert her eyes away from the erotic image in front of her. She'd never really taken the time to think of Santana in those terms, but seeing her now she didn't think she'd ever seen anything sexier.

Santana froze immediately at the sound coming from the doorway and quickly yanked her hand out of her pants and rolled towards the opposite wall like she could shield herself from the embarrassment.

"Jesus, Britt," Santana said, trying to frantically adjust herself like she hadn't just been caught doing what she'd actually been caught doing. She didn't think she'd ever been as embarrassed as what she was feeling right now. Her face was burning, she was getting that nervous panic sweat and she couldn't even look in Brittany's direction because of how embarrassed she was. _Why didn't I lock the door?_ Santana thought, scolding herself and yanking at her clothes to adjust herself to hopefully look more presentable.

"I didn't think you'd be home so early. I-I ah… um, did you get me my um, my coffee?" Santana asked, hoping she could direct the conversation away from what she'd been doing as she continued to nervously fidget with her clothes to straighten them while she stood on the opposite side of the bed as far away from Brittany as possible.

She quickly wiped her hand on her pants hoping it was without Brittany's attention being drawn to it and turned in both directions like she was watching a ping pong match to try and locate her computer. If Santana had managed any form of conscious thought or focus on anything other than trying to cover up what she'd been caught doing she would have noticed Brittany wasn't seeing a whole lot of anything right now because she just stood there completely gobsmacked.

Santana decided not to grab her computer once she saw it on the floor because she felt the need to just get out of her room and away from the scene of the crime. So for the first time she actually quickly glance in Brittany's direction, just long enough to see her coffee, snatch it out of Brittany's hand and breeze by her to head for the kitchen and hopefully a better way of avoiding the elephant in the room.

"I'm hungry, uh…" Santana thought, fidgeting and then reaching to open a cabinet. "What do you want for dinner? How bout tacos? I think we have some ground beef," Santana said, still feeling frantic as she rummaged through the cabinets, banging pots and pans together in an attempt to find the right one which she'd never had any trouble locating before today. God, she wanted to just crawl into a hole and die right now.

Brittany had finally regained her wits about her (well, sort of) after another few seconds and managed to move her feet in the direction of all the noise coming from the kitchen. She was still a little shocked at what she'd seen moments ago, but as she walked towards the kitchen and the more she thought about it, the less shocked she really was. _I mean, it's not a big deal, everyone does it,_ she told herself as she watched Santana nervously moving around the kitchen. Brittany knew she herself did it whenever the mood struck her which was normally at least a couple times a week. It really wasn't a big deal and Santana shouldn't be embarrassed. Besides, she looked really hot when she was doing it. Thinking about Santana's expression, Brittany now felt really bad for interrupting because Santana looked like she was really close.

Brittany watched Santana continue to move around the kitchen with her back to her and without a thought she just blurted out what was in her head. "I'm really sorry for interrupting. If you want to go finish I can get dinner started."

Santana froze immediately and drop the pan she was holding against the stoves metal grates, causing a loud awkward bang to vibrate around the kitchen and for Brittany to cringe seeing Santana's reaction. _Probably not the best thing to say I guess,_ Brittany thought. She really just wanted to make Santana feel less uncomfortable. "San, it's not a big deal, really," Brittany said, seeing Santana's posture stiffen further.

"I mean it," Brittany said, walking up behind Santana and rubbing her arms in an attempt to sooth her. "I do it all the time. In fact I was actually thinking about doing it myself."

"Brittany," Santana whined, covering her face with her hands, feeling mortified. "You really aren't helping me right now."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said sadly, briefly kneading Santana's tense shoulders. She really did want to make Santana feel better about this.

She thought for a moment about what she could do while Santana stood facing the stove and again the words just flew out of her mouth when the thought came to mind. "You could walk in on me doing it if it would make you feel better."

Stunned, Santana pleaded and said Brittany's name hoping it would stop her from saying anything further because this was now so far beyond embarrassing. If someone could actually die from embarrassment she felt like she was pretty close.

Santana eventually turned around anticipating just asking Brittany to drop it, but after seeing Brittany's honest expression she balked and took a step back so that her butt was pressed against the knobs on the stove. "I don't think-"

"No, really," Brittany interrupted, thinking this was the perfect plan. "If you see me then we'll be tied- like you know, like we're on the same page."

"Brittany," Santana paused, knowing this wasn't a good idea, but non-the-less she couldn't deny her interest was peaked. "I-I…"

"Okay, listen," Brittany said, knowing Santana was reluctant. "It's a natural bodily function to feel the need to get yourself off. It's no big deal," Brittany pronounced, emphatically. "So I'm going to go to my room to do just that and if you would like to come see me than you are more than welcome."

And with that, Santana watched Brittany easily walk away.

As Brittany approached her door Santana saw her glance back towards her with that cute expression she always had on her face when she was being genuine. That expression was kind of driving Santana crazy right now, especially because she realized that was just Brittany's normal expression. _Damn it! She's always so fricken cute and sweet about things_ and then suddenly Santana remembered the picture of Brittany in her bikini that started this whole mess.

_Fuck,_ Santana thought, shaking her head. _She's not only cute and sweet, but her body's sexy as hell._ Now she really wanted to go into Brittany's room which she knew wasn't a good idea. Things could definitely get weird if she did that which she didn't want to happen. She relied on Brittany for so much and if this ended up hurting their friendship she didn't know what she would do. _But… _she couldn't lie to herself and say that she didn't want to see what Brittany looked like mid-orgasm.

_Fuck,_ Santana thought again, rubbing her face roughly to get the idea out of her head and turning back to the stove to start dinner. She adjusted the pan to sit over the front burner and then open the refrigerator to get out the meat. When she shut the door she was facing towards the hallway and Brittany's bedroom. The idea of what was going on in there right now was not helping with Santana's conviction to stay away from that room. In fact she found herself taking a step towards it.

_No, you can't,_ she told herself, although the pulse vibrating between her legs from earlier was telling her otherwise. _Just go and take a peak, that's all you have to do,_ the other side of her subconscious told her. A battle was going on between the rational side of her brain and reckless side of her brain. Lately, she'd gotten pretty use to using the rational side, but the reckless side that use to rule her actions was still there no matter how hard she tried to bury it. Santana wasn't naive. She knew the primary reason for such a major life change- it was Brittany. Around that time was the time she'd met her best friend. Brittany made her a better person which got her thinking even further. _If Brittany thought this was no big deal, maybe it wasn't. At least if they didn't want it to be a big deal it didn't have to be._

That was all the incentive Santana needed to drop the pack of ground beef on the counter and start walking towards Brittany's bedroom.

She stopped about a dozen or so feet away from Brittany's doorway to wipe her sweaty hands on her pants. Why was she nervous? _It's no big deal_, she thought again, the lie spilling easily from her mind.

_Fuck it,_ she told herself closing the remaining distance in a few steps to turn into Brittany's room

_Oh, shit, _Santana internally said after seeing Brittany pantless, lying on top of her sheets with her hand stuffed down her underwear. She audibly swallowed and took a deep breath drawing Brittany's attention.

"Hey," Brittany said, noticing Santana standing motionless in the doorway.

Santana thought the greeting sounded almost like normal which Brittany knew wasn't the case. When Brittany realized Santana was standing there and noticed the expression on Santana's face her body reacted like it had moments ago in Santana's room when she saw Santana touching herself. The expression turned her on even more and the wetness she felt between her legs suddenly grew thicker and her clit throbbed with the sudden intensifying feeling.

Santana was astounded by Brittany perceived ease. This felt like one of the most difficult things Santana had ever done, but the sight in front of her was probably one of the sexiest sights as well and right now that was overpowering her unease.

Brittany was lying in bed with her long legs spread open to give her hand room to work and she had this content smile gracing her face. Santana felt light headed and suddenly it didn't feel like her legs had the strength to support her body. She needed to sit down. Looking around the room and already knowing there was no place to sit she took a hesitant step towards the bed. Brittany saw this and stilled the hand that was inside her panties and reached her other hand out for Santana to take.

Santana hesitated for a second seeing Brittany's outstretched hand, but after a small stuttered step she took Brittany's hand and laid down on her back next to Brittany to stare up at the ceiling.

The silence consumed the room for a moment and Santana could feel her hand starting to sweat tucked inside Brittany's palm.

"It's okay," Brittany encouraged, sensing Santana's discomfort. "I think I want you to see me."

This shocked Santana and she was more than a little terrified by Brittany's statement. It was one thing to not be a big deal, but it felt like another entirely to actually want this, although without verbally admitting it like Brittany had Santana wanted this too.

"Okay," Santana responded, tentatively rolling onto her side to face Brittany. It was a slightly awkward move as the bed frame squeaked while she tried to support herself with that hand that had previously been holding Brittany's. She finally adjusted onto her elbow and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from taking Brittany's hand again with her non-supportive one. The contact drew her eyes down to their interlocked hands and then up to Brittany's face. When their eyes meet, suddenly Santana was overcome with some emotion that she wasn't completely familiar with and she couldn't look away.

Unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany was suddenly feeling the same thing, but she wasn't deluded enough to not know what it was even though she really didn't want to give it enough thought to actually label it.

Needing to not think, Brittany asked, "Can I keep going?"

Santana could only stupidly nod.

When Brittany's hand started to move again Santana couldn't look away from the outline of long fingers moving inside Brittany's underwear and she certainly couldn't stop her body from become more aroused by the second. She knew she'd already soaked through her thong earlier and she was probably soaking into her pants right now, but she didn't care, in fact seeing Brittany's bare legs made her want to take off her own pants as well so that's exactly what she did. _She really wasn't thinking clearly right now._

Brittany saw Santana abruptly move off the bed and for a second she was afraid she'd gone too far and Santana was going to leave, but when she saw Santana bend down to pull her pants lower and then off she got even more excited and suddenly extremely nervous. This was starting to go past leveling the playing field and helping Santana not be embarrassed about being caught masturbating. This was getting to the point that it almost felt like cheating. And it was 'almost cheating' with her best friend. Someone who she'd grown to care about a lot and knew she couldn't lose. Santana was too important to her.

"Santana," Brittany breathed out weakly, drawing Santana's attention to the point that Santana almost trip out of her left pant leg. Brittany was about to say that maybe they should stop, but when Santana turned to her all flushed face and sexy eyed she stopped what she was about to say and Santana announced, climbing back on the bed, "keep going."

Brittany then couldn't help herself. She felt her stomach and butt muscles tighten which caused a new throb of pleasure to intensify between her legs. Once Santana was back lying down comfortably, Brittany slowly started to flutter her finger against her clit.

"What's it feel like?" Santana asked, starting to get into this and feeling the effects of the excitement between her own legs.

Brittany shifted on the pillow, opened her eyes and stared longingly at Santana. Once their eyes met she for some reason reached lower to her entrance and swooped her finger in slightly and then moved back up to her clit to flick it over and over more quickly. She whimpered at the intensity of the pleasure she was feeling when combining the touch of her own fingers with the look in Santana's eyes. Brittany felt like she was getting drunk off it and she couldn't for the life of her come up with the right words for how she felt about it.

Santana thankfully saw Brittany's struggle. She knew words were tough for Brittany at times so she let it go and asked with more courage than she thought she possessed, "Is it okay if I touch myself too?"

Brittany was still feeling a bit tongue tied and Santana's question was doing nothing to help with that so she just nodded and watched Santana plant her left foot flat on the bed, spreading her legs open and moving her hand across her hip and under the silky material of her panties.

"Oh, God," Santana moaned, her head rolling back. "I'm so wet right now," she said fingering her clit with short, quick strokes. "I don't think I've ever been this wet before."

"Me neither," Brittany confirmed, quickening her own pace and watching Santana's left hand move at a rapid pace under her sexy black lingerie.

For the next couple minutes the only sounds heard were the sounds of the occasional wet fingers moving and the increasingly heavy breathing coming from the both of them.

"Tell me when you're close," Santana said, trailing up at the end of the sentence making it sound more like a question.

"Okay," Brittany panted, tightening the circles her fingers were making. "Are you close?" she asked back, brow furrowed with tension.

"Mhmm," Santana hummed, adjusting her focus to look up to Brittany's face because for the last few minutes all she could see were Brittany's hand moving and the wet spot on Brittany's light blue panties getting bigger. It was so hot to watch, Santana could barely stand it. She no longer wanted to keep touching herself, she now wanted to touch Brittany and for Brittany to touch her back, but she knew that couldn't happen even though she felt the yearning in her arm actually pulling her in Brittany's direction.

"I'm close too," Brittany said, looking up and locking her blue eyes with Santana's brown.

With their eyes locked Santana almost said, I want to touch you, but she somehow kept those words in at the last second. There was just something about looking into Brittany's eyes like this that just made her want to be honest, but she didn't speak, she just enjoyed the look of ecstasy that was painted across Brittany's face and kept her own fingers moving, hitting all of her most sensitive spots and picturing they were Brittany's.

Brittany thought Santana had been the sexiest thing she'd ever seen before when she caught her in her room, but she was wrong. Seeing Santana this close up and this lost in pleasure was a new high on her sexiest list. The way Santana scrunched her brow and the cute crinkle of her nose, not to mention the flush the blood running beneath her skin was causing. _Wow_, Brittany thought, realizing how close to the edge she actually was. A few more strokes in just the right spot and she would come.

While Brittany was thinking that Santana thrust her hips forward and pushed her middle finger inside herself, causing her whole body to shake. The tremor running up her spine caused her body to roll forward and her breast to make contact with Brittany's arm. The contact was unexpected and Brittany had just up flicked on the most sensitive spot on her clit and the combination of both actions caused Brittany's entire body to contract, her hips to rise up off the bed and her orgasm to push through her.

Santana watched in awe as Brittany fell apart and the sight alone was enough to bring on one of the most powerful orgasms Santana had ever felt.

They both shook with the intensity of their orgasms and neither could keep their eyes open like they wanted to and actually see the other through their orgasm. A brief thought entered Santana's mind as she was coming down that they would have to do this again so she could watch Brittany all the way through, but that was a thought that was too difficult to process when she was still feeling so much pleasure.

After the moment passed, they both just laid there and enjoyed the feelings of such an intense orgasm. Neither woman wanted to deal with the fact that this experience had changed the both of them. They just laid there long after the last aftershocks shook their bodies trying not to think about what this could potentially do to their friendship. Neither wanted to voice their insecurities and neither spoke up about the feelings this experience had stirred up.

Brittany was surprisingly the first to move, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed while Santana watched. "You hungry?" She asked, knowing she needed to avoid talking about how she felt. Santana didn't deal with feelings very well and Brittany was afraid that if she spoke up about what was going on in her head that she would spook Santana and Santana would start pulling away. Brittany couldn't deal with that so she supposed avoidance was best.

Santana was silent for a long enough time after Brittany initially moved that Brittany eventually turned around to look at Santana to see what was up. The eye contact they shared shook Santana out of her stupor and she stuttered, "U-um, yeah. I guess I'll go start the taco meat," she said moving off the bed to reach for her pants.

After Santana had dress again, she looked back at Brittany who was still sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall. "You okay?"

"Oh," Brittany said with a slight shake of her head that if Santana really thought about it would indicate that Brittany really wasn't okay. "Yeah, I'm good. You go on out. I'll be out in a minute to cut the vegetables."

"Okay," Santana said, starting to walk to the door feeling utterly torn. She knew Brittany wasn't okay and if she was totally honest with herself she wasn't really feeling completely stable at the moment either. But there was something else. Something that felt more right than anything had ever felt before. So thinking once again with the reckless, but hopeful side of her brain she stopped and turned back to Brittany. "Hey, Britt," Santana hesitated giving Brittany a chance to actually turn and look at her. "I have a good feeling about what happened. We're gonna be okay."

Brittany smiled that genuine smile Santana loved so much. If Santana actually believed that enough to say it out loud then it must be true, Brittany thought. "We are," Brittany affirmed. "I'll be out in a minute. I know you don't like to cook without a sous chef."

"What can I say, I need you Britt," Santana said honestly.

And with those words Brittany smiled again, this time even bigger. Things might not have turned out how she planned and been no big deal, but maybe things could turn out even better.

**The End**

**AN: Okay, so this is the first one shot I'm going to post under this story title of **_**Inevitable**_**. Every update for this story is most likely going to be a one shot that will have some type of smut. (Varying levels off course. But know that no matter what the kink is I will always post a listing of all the kinks as a warning. I don't want anyone to get triggered.) Some stories might be canon (past or present), some AU, and some prompts or Kink Meme fills. (There is an appalling lack of Brittana fills last time I checked) Anyway, feel free to prompt me with ideas- I can't promise I will fill your prompt, but I will let you know yay or nay and why if I decide not to. I can already tell you I will never write a student/ teacher fill so don't ask. As a teacher and a dad, they are not my cup of tea. I'm sure there are other kinks that I won't write about, but I'm trying to keep an open mind. For instance Girl!Peen, I'm still on the fence about that, but we'll see. Anyway, I think that about covers things, but oh yeah, I'm not sure how often I'm going to update this, it could be once a week, could be once a month, could be more or less than that, it just depends when I get motivated and have time- the main thing is have time. That's actually part of the reason I decided to do this series of one shots because it doesn't seem to come with the pressure to update all the time like multi-chapter stories do. If you've read my other stuff you can understand why I feel the need to point that out.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to join in the fun by giving me a prompt or just telling me you liked or hated this story idea/ update.**

**Take Care!**

**Drew **

**KINKS- Masturbation, mutual masturbation, possible infidelity**


	2. Jackpot

**AN: Hi again! Here's a new update. Thank you everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed or prompted after last chapter. It's nice to see a favorable response to my writing. I honestly think I suck, but you guys seem to disagree so I'll take it! Thanks for disagreeing btw! You're all wonderful! ;)**

**Anyway, enough mushy shit, you all came for smut so lets get to it… It seems the consensus after last chapter is a girl!peen Santana story or a continuation from last chapter. Sorry! This update, unfortunately is neither of those ideas because I already had this in mind before I posted anything, but I am going to do a girl!peen Santana one shot at some point (if that's not your thing you can always skip that update) and I haven't ruled out turning some of these one shots into 2 or 3 shots so there is hope if you wanted to see more of the mutual masturbation Brittana pairing. Stay tuned. I hope you like what I did with this update despite it not being either of the two most prompted ideas. :)**

**Summary- Brittany has to have some minor surgery due to an overuse injury from dancing. The surgery goes fine, but apparently she doesn't react typically to anesthesia which is discovered after she comes to in the recovery room. Santana knows Brittany is physically fine so she finds her wife's reaction to the drug very amusing and cute. Whatever happens next- happens next. Read on to find out.**

**Things You Need To Know Before Reading: This is a GKM fill and a future fic as you probably already assumed based on the word "wife" in the summary. The summary is not the prompt btw. I felt the prompt gave away too much because it was basically a video. Besides, I don't think you're even allowed to link webpages here. So if you want to see the video this idea came from let me know and I will send you the link, (it's worth the watch) but definitely don't watch it before reading. You will be totally spoiled and it's so worth it not to be.**

**KINKS- Again, they are listed at the bottom of the page. If you choose to scroll down and read them it is up to you, but please don't blame me if you don't and you have a negative reaction. (Although I can't imagine a negative reaction ever occurring from this chapter. It's pretty fluffy on the kink scale from completely fluffy to completely raunchy.) **

**Thanks for reading and OP and everyone else I hope you enjoy this story! Oh, and a special thank you needs to go out to my previously MIA beta, brittanafan25. Thanks for making sense of my original draft of this one shot. It's much better now that it has question marks where appropriate. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Glee- still not mine.**

**Jackpot**

The date February 24th had been marked on the calendar in their home office for about four months now and it was finally here, much to Santana's dismay. It was the date of her wife's foot surgery. Brittany was more than ready to just get it over with so she could eventually get back to dancing without pain, but Santana was far less enthused. _What if something goes wrong?_ kept echoing in Santana's mind. She couldn't handle that happening. Even a slight hiccup scared the shit out of her because that could mean Brittany might never dance again, hell, it might mean she'd never walk again or worse.

Shaking her head for about the fiftieth time that morning, she let that thought quickly be jostled loose from her mind. She refused to go there as she waited in the waiting room at Mount Sinai Hospital. _Brittany's going to be fine_ she told herself again.

There were a few other people waiting in the same uncomfortable chairs in the mostly empty waiting room. She wondered who those people were waiting for as she studied their expressions. Were any of those people as important as Brittany was to her? She looked at a young man maybe a few years older than her across the room and thought not. He was practically asleep, slumped low in the chair. There was no way with how she felt that she could possibly fall asleep like he was, and this wasn't even a major surgery. Santana couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of a basket case she would be if it were something bigger or more life threatening.

Santana looked at her watch and noticed it had been about three hours since the doctor and nurses wheeled Brittany away. She recalled from one of the pre-operation doctor's appointments that the surgery was only supposed to take two hours. She tried not to get ahead of herself about how long it had been, but she could feel her heart rate increasing anyway. She tried to relax and breathe. She guessed it wasn't taking excessively long just yet, _besides, _she re-thought, _it probably takes a little while before the doctor can get into the actual surgery; be patient._

Brittany had reassured her many times, as well as her doctor. _It's a simple procedure and there's no need to worry, _they'd said, but it was still a surgery that involved her wife so to Santana that meant an instant spike in her blood pressure. The surgery was nothing more than a simple pin in Brittany's right foot, but when it involved a scalpel and her wife it still meant that Santana spent the entire time in the waiting room either sitting and nervously bouncing her knees or pacing back and forth to the coffee vending machine. The coffee really sucked, but she was on her fourth cup despite that fact; she was nervous and needed to keep busy with something even if it was just sipping bad coffee and trying not to hyperventilate now that the time had passed that the surgery was supposed to be over.

Just as Santana had taken her last sip from her fourth coffee and was about to set the empty cardboard cup down, Brittany's doctor finally walked through the door.

He told her that Brittany had done great and that everything went very well, (as expected) and that Brittany would be waking up shortly in her room. Santana had more questions, or at least she had prior to the doctor's arrival, but now that he was standing in front of her all she could manage was a, "can I see her now", and a "thank you" before trying not to sprint to her wife's room.

They both got in the elevator together and stood silently until the elevator stopped on Brittany's floor. The doctor made no move to exit so Santana turned to ask if he was coming.

"No," the doctor replied easily. "I have some rounds to make, but the nurses are great and Brittany's in good hands."

"Oh," Santana replied slightly dumbfounded that he was done with Brittany just like that.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," the doctor said, sensing Santana's unease. "Your wife's fine and she'll be dancing up a storm before you know it. The nurses have all my notes and they will take great care of her."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief. She'd really been working herself up for nothing. "Thank you again doctor," Santana said, holding out one hand to stop the elevator doors from shutting, and pinching her between the heavy metal and she held her other hand out for the older man to shake.

"You're quite welcome," he replied, smiling and gripping her hand firmly. "Tell your wife she was a great patient and that I will be up in few hours to check on her before she's discharged."

Santana nodded without a word and left the elevator.

She walked at a normal pace to Brittany's room feeling a million pounds lighter now that she knew Brittany was really fine. Actually, Brittany was better than fine. The doctor said she would be able to dance again in no time. It was everything she'd been hoping for. Brittany was going to be so happy to hear the news.

She got to Brittany's room to find a nurse adjusting Brittany's pillows and leaving some crackers on the table that swung over the bed.

"Hi," the silver haired nurse said after turning around and seeing Santana standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Santana echoed. "I'm Brittany's wife. How's she doing?"

"Oh," the nurse said, pausing for only a brief second before smiling and looking back at Brittany who was still asleep in the hospital bed. "She's wonderful. She should be waking up soon," she said turning back to Santana. "I left her some crackers. Try to get her to eat them when she wakes up. She might be a little out of it while she starts to come out of the anesthesia, but that's completely normal just try to have her eat the crackers. It will help to have something in her stomach."

"No problem. Thank you," Santana said, before walking past the nurse to move closer to Brittany's bed.

Santana felt this wave of relief wash over her after scanning Brittany's body from head to toe and then settling into the chair beside the bed to wait for Brittany to wake up. Brittany really was fine and the relief was almost enough for Santana to feel as though she could fall asleep, (she hadn't slept well last night), but before she could even think about shutting her eyes, Brittany started to stir and Santana was immediately back at attention.

It took Brittany a minute to finally open her eyes and Santana released a deep, relieved breath when she saw her wife's foggy, but still beautiful, blue eyes.

"Hey gorgeous," Santana cooed softly so she wouldn't startle her. "How ya feelin?'" she asked, scooting the chair closer to Brittany's bed and tucking some blonde hair behind her wife's ear when she was close enough- not that she ever felt like she could truly get close enough, especially in situations like this.

Brittany looked around, dazed, like she was trying to find where the sudden noise was coming from, and when her hazy blue eyes finally landed on Santana she looked at her like she was trying to focus but couldn't.

Santana thought it was cute and just stood there playing with the same strands of hair that she just tucked behind her ear and waited for Brittany to actually see her. It took so long that Santana even had to glance back to the door to see if someone else had come into the room because even though Brittany was looking at her it seemed like she was staring at something about twenty feet behind her, like she was looking right through her.

"You okay?" Santana asked with a nervous chuckle when Brittany still hadn't responded.

Brittany's head wobbled back and forth like it was too heavy for her neck and then she smiled like Santana speaking or her head rolling side to side was the funniest thing in the world. Santana noticed it was Brittany's 'I'm really drunk' smile. Santana chuckled again, this time to herself and smiled back at Brittany adoringly, realizing she really was okay. She just happened to be high as a kite.

"Whoooa," Brittany finally said, drawing out the word while her eyes still tried to focus on where Santana was now standing close to her. "I'm good," She announced. "I'm gooood," she said again like she was testing the words and sounds, tasting them in her mouth. "Gooooood."

"You sure?" Santana asked back, smiling with her dimples at Brittany's cute medicated, slurring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fine!" She pronounced before her head wobbled again. "Are we on a boat? You know like…" she said, making an example of rolling her hand like a wave.

Santana tried not to laugh. "No honey, we're not on a boat," she responded with care. "You're probably just feeling a little dizzy from the medicine."

"Hmm," Brittany sighed, appearing to think. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again like it was taking more effort than she currently possessed. "I'm feelin' dizzy," Brittany confirmed and then giggled. "That's a funny word." She laughed again. "Dizz-ya… dizz-yaaa."

"Yeah, Britt," Santana chuckled with her, "that's a funny word. How bout you try to eat some crackers, the nurse said it will help you feel better."

Brittany took the cracker that Santana opened for her and took a small nibble.

"Do you need anything else?" Santana asked, watching her wife make a cute, disgusted face at the cracker like it was the worst thing she ever tasted.

Brittany was quiet for a few seconds and dropped her hand heavily to her chest with the cracker still tucked between her fingers and dreamily stared off across the room.

"Brittany," Santana announced, trying to get her wife's attention.

Brittany turned clumsily towards Santana and stared with a little more focus directly at her.

"Did the doctor send you?" She asked, tiredly giving Santana a once over with appraising, squinting, trying to focus, blue eyes. "Cause you are eye candy," she slurred, opening her eyes wide and licking her dry lips.

Santana wanted to laugh at Brittany's statement, but held it in which took a lot of effort on her part. Maybe in the end a small squeak did leak out, but for the most part she managed to suppress her laughter. She didn't want Brittany to feel bad or think she was laughing at her, although, she was pretty drugged up so she probably wouldn't even notice or care.

"Whoooaa!" Brittany punctuated her last statement with a clumsy gesture with her cracker like she was trying to put the exclamation point on the statement with an emphatic hand wave. "Eye candy!"

"Are you a model?" Brittany asked continuing on, her eyes drooping once and then twice before sighing heavily. "You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen," she said like the weight of Santana's beauty was too much for her to handle.

"Just try and relax Britt," Santana soothed softly, seeing her wife's struggle. Santana knew both Brittany's doctor and the elderly nurse had told her that Brittany might be out of it, _but this_? Was it possible that Brittany didn't remember her? Was that normal? "You should really try to eat your crackers. The nurse said it would help."

She took another nibble before scrunching her face up again. "Can I sit up?"

"Let me go ask the nurse," Santana said, taking this as her chance to find someone to ask if Brittany's actions still fell within the norms.

Santana found a nurse standing outside in front of a computer and explained to her about Brittany's surgery and about how Brittany was acting. The nurse laughed briefly, not picking up on Santana's tension, but soon realized and softened to explain that Brittany's reaction to anesthesia was okay and not remotely the oddest thing they'd ever seen from someone coming off of heavy anesthesia. "Your wife will put things back together when the medicine wears off, don't worry," the nurse said, patting Santana on the shoulder and walking away in the opposite direction without another word as if this happened all the time.

Eased somewhat, Santana walked back into Brittany's room to see her lying there trying to again take a bite of the cracker. _Damn it,_ Santana remembered, noticing Brittany pretty much lying flat on her back aside from a couple of pillows. She forgot to ask the nurse if Brittany could sit up, she thought, kicking herself.

"You're back," Brittany said happily, seeing Santana approach.

"I'm back," Santana cooed, smiling and sitting next to her to take Brittany's hand. "Can I get you anything?"

"Hmmmmm," Brittany elongatedly hummed like she just tasted something really good and was thinking about the taste very deeply. "Let, me, think…" she said drawing out the words.

"You're cute," Santana chuckled, seeing hints of Brittany's mischievous smile below the drug induced, hazy look and her cutely scrunched up nose.

"And you're beautiful. Who are you?" Brittany asked in a slurred tone.

The question startled Santana for a second, but she thought back to the nurse outside who made Brittany's behavior sound like it was something she saw everyday and it put her at ease and she chuckled again at her wife's drunken antics. "My name's Santana. I'm your wife."

Brittany's eyes immediately got huge and lit up with happiness. "You're MY wife?" she squeaked at the noticeable rise in volume of her scratchy voice. "Holy shit!" Brittany smiled.

Brittany started to trail off, but kept confirming her shock and delight in soft mumbled, _dangs,_ and _wows,_ and _whoas._

"Have we kissed yet?" Brittany asked turning back to Santana, completely serious.

Santana giggled. "Even on drugs you still have a one track mind for our sweet lady kisses." Santana grinned and pecked Brittany's cheek in an extended kiss.

"Mmm," Brittany hummed, leaning further into the soft touch.

"Wow," Brittany said as Santana pulled away. "You're my wife," she said again like a sigh and like she was trying to allow it to actually set in. "How long?"

"Awhile," Santana giggled, watching Brittany roll back to the center of the bed to think to herself. Brittany looked awed and Santana loved it so she pulled out her phone to record it in the hopes she would catch some more drunkin' ramblings. It was so cute to see that her wife loved her and thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world when she couldn't even remember her or the fact that they were married.

"Wow, I hit the jackpot!" Brittany suddenly announced in triumph, pumping her fist weakly.

Santana flat out laughed at that outburst. God, she loved Brittany. She really was so lucky.

"Turn around," Brittany requested out of the blue, wanting to check Santana out further. "I wanna look at you."

Santana turned around once, but didn't make it sexy like she would normally do with a question from her wife like that. She didn't feel like now was the proper time or place.

"Wow, your body's smokin'" Brittany said, holding up the 'A okay' sign with her fingers. "And your teeth are perrrfect. Do we have any kids?"

"No, Britt, we don't have any kids," Santana replied, still chuckling lightly and holding up her phone to keep recording. "Just eat your cracker. Everything will come back to you soon. You're still waking up."

Brittany settled further into the bed and took another disgusted bite of the half eaten cracker. "It's nasty and my throat hurts."

"Just try Britt, it'll help."

"It's hard baby, it's hard," Brittany pouted before realizing what she said. "Do we call each other baby?" Brittany asked, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah, Britt, we call each other baby sometimes." She smiled. "Just rest baby," Santana said with a wink, causing Brittany to smile as she shut her eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

Santana recorded for a few more seconds, seeing Brittany start to drift off and then hit stop, sighing out an awed breath before closing her eyes contently for a few minutes herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX A day and a half later- back at home**

The doctor's orders were for Brittany to stay off her feet for a couple days to allow the incisions to heal and the bones to set properly. Santana was all about making sure Brittany followed those rules so she was playing nurse/maid and she was having a lot fun doing it. Brittany seemed to be torn about the whole thing. She was certainly loving the fact that her wife was being so caring and attentive, but Brittany felt fine other than a little thumping pain when the pain medicine was wearing off so she didn't understand the huge fuss Santana was making.

They were both lying in bed now after a long day of Santana pampering her literally from head to toe and Santana was teetering off her side the bed, practically a mile away. "Come closer and snuggle me. I'm not gonna break," Brittany pleaded, tugging Santana towards her.

Looking not completely sure, Santana complied after some hesitation and gingerly adjusted herself next to Brittany and draped her upper body across Brittany's chest.

"Mmm," Brittany hummed contently, wrapping her arms around Santana small body. "I love when I get to hold you like this."

"But I'm supposed to be taking care of you," Santana pouted.

"You are! This is what I want right now," Brittany said, pulling Santana tighter and threading some hair away from Santana's face with her other hand.

Each second they continued to hold each other, they sunk into the embrace a little more, shutting their eyes and savoring the peaceful moment of calm.

"Did you get new shampoo?" Brittany asked out of the blue at smelling a new scent in Santana's hair. "I like it."

"No," Santana replied, mindlessly. "It's probably just the Lysol I sprayed to kill germs so you don't get an infection."

Brittany laughed at the extent Santana was going to. "You're funny."

"Oh, I'm funny…" Santana taunted, rising up to look at Brittany with playful, questioning eyes. "You're the funny one. I can't believe you don't remember acting all loopy when you woke up in the hospital."

Brittany giggled as if saying _what can I say, _in her laughter. "I bet I said some crazy things," Brittany said, knowing herself. "What'd I do?"

Santana knowingly chuckled. "Here," Santana said, reaching to the bedside table to grab her phone and figuring now was probably the best time to show Brittany how she really reacted. "Look at this."

"You recorded me when I was at my weakest?" Brittany said, feigning insult.

"Yup," Santana said proudly, watching Brittany about to hit play. "Couldn't help myself," she said, smiling knowingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brittany covered her face with both hands to hide her pink cheeks when the five minute video was over. "I really did all that?"

"You really did all that," Santana replied with a smirk before reaching over and setting her phone back on the bedside table.

"God, I'm so embarrassed," Brittany pouted, grabbing a pillow from Santana's side of the bed and holding it over her face.

Santana chuckled and crawled towards her. She pulled the pillow away from Brittany's face and looked her straight in the eyes. First, Santana saw the embarrassment Brittany was feeling still lingering below the surface, then she saw the blind trust Brittany had placed in her long ago; believing that no matter what happened, Santana would always be there, through good times and bad, and lastly she saw the undying love they both clearly felt for each other reflect back at her. It was the same small glint in her eye that she saw every time their eyes connected. She'd even seen it back in the hospital when Brittany was still dazed and didn't remember. "Don't you dare be embarrassed. I loved everything about how you reacted. Even you forgetting we were married," she said, pecking Brittany quickly on her still pouty lips. "It was so worth it to see your reaction when you found out. It was like seeing you get everything you ever wished for all in one instant. I loved it and I love you for it, so much! It was like watching you fall in love with me all over again. I'll treasure that video and that look."

"Well," Brittany paused, her spirits lifting and breathing in Santana's loving words. "I kinda did get everything I ever wished for all in one instant. I just didn't know that I already had it all," Brittany replied, shifting further down into her pillows next to Santana who was now leaning on her elbow towards her.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me again, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" Santana flirted, inching closer so she was now hovering over Brittany and trying to change the subject so Brittany would stop that heart achingly cute pouting that was becoming less and less noticeable by the second.

"Maybe," Brittany said, playing coy, her spirits now almost back to normal.

"Well," Santana said, rising to her knees and pressing forward, breathing the words across Brittany's lips. "I think you might have sweet talked your way into my pants. I think it might be time for me to show you just how much I love you."

"What do you have in mind?" Brittany asked innocently, her previous embarrassment now completely forgotten. She could feel Santana shifting her position around her and moving closer to tuck her face into the nape of her neck. Brittany was definitely moving in the direction of excitement now that the embarrassment was long gone.

Santana placed a few pecking kisses around Brittany's jaw and up to her ear, knowing how much Brittany like that. The reaction was instant as Brittany closed her eyes, sighed heavily, and tilted her neck to one side to give Santana more room.

"Hmm," Santana hummed, faux thinking and trailing her lips lower down the slope of Brittany's long neck, the vibration doing wonderful things under Brittany's skin. "Maybe a little of this," Santana mumbled into the skin there, continuing lower to kiss along Brittany's collarbone.

"And a little of this," Santana breathed, pulling the collar of Brittany's t-shirt down to expose a pale chest of cute, lightly dusted freckles. Santana held the shirt low on Brittany's chest, but without stretching the material too far. She could feel Brittany's breast swell under her hand with each rise and fall of her chest because of her now elevated breathing.

Santana continued to gaze, fondle, kiss and adore Brittany's chest. She had memorized ever freckle on Brittany's body long ago, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy reacquainting herself with each and every one of them as often as she could. She kissed each freckle she saw, lingering with her lips long enough for her tongue to trail to the next as she moved around Brittany's upper body. Brittany's skin was a little salty since she wasn't able to safely shower after her surgery just yet, but Santana paid it little to no mind as she moved her lips around Brittany's body, appreciating her.

"Mmm, I like that," Brittany sighed at particularly well-placed lick of Santana's tongue up from the valley of Brittany's breast. Santana's lips curled into a smile against her wife's skin as a result of Brittany's breathy, lust filled tone and she rose up onto both hands to support her own weight.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Santana asked, studying Brittany's expression and looking for any signs that she was in pain.

Brittany sighed contently and nodded. "Please…"

Seeing no pain other than maybe the slight twinge that stopping had caused, Santana smiled, leaned forward with a little more pressure from her body weight, and kissed Brittany slowly and passionately. Their lips and tongues molded together easily, moving in a familiar rhythm that a decade of practice had perfected. Brittany sucked softly on Santana's bottom lip and Santana reacted by tracing Brittany's upper lip with her tongue. They continued like this for a long time; kissing, nipping, sucking and savoring every small touch, emotion and feeling the other person elicited. This was how they communicated best. Words could be confused. But actions spoke volumes and what their words lacked, their kissing expressed clearly. _I love you, more than you'll ever know_.

Santana's swollen lips finally pulled away with a soft smack due to a need for air. She pecked Brittany's nose, then to each flushed cheek, and finally to her forehead.

They smiled lovingly at each other with their eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, Britt, but I do want to make love to you. Is that okay?"

"You won't hurt me," Brittany said with so much trust that it almost hurt to bear its weight. "I want you."

Santana could only smile and duck her head at Brittany's adoration. _How did I get so lucky?_ she thought.

Brittany, seeing Santana look away, reached up, tilted Santana's chin and met her halfway in a chaste kiss.

"Please," Brittany pleaded into Santana's lips. "I need you."

Never one to pull away from a request like that, Santana stood from the bed, gripped the bottom of Brittany's t-shirt, and smiled. "Let me help you then."

Santana removed Brittany's shirt and then moved down to her waist to take care of her pants and underwear. Santana was particularly careful around Brittany's right foot. She took her time placing her leg gingerly back on the bed after Brittany's pajama pants and underwear had found a resting place on the floor, but not before lingering to place a short kiss right above the bandage on Brittany's right shin.

"I think it's safe to say you have the most amazing body in the world," Santana admitted with no attempt to hide appreciating gaze.

"I want to see you too," Brittany said, gesturing at Santana still standing there fully clothed.

Santana then removed her own clothes and crawled to kneel next to Brittany on the bed. She moved carefully and put no pressure on Brittany's body for fear that she might accidently kick or bump into Brittany's healing foot.

She kissed around Brittany's navel, over her stomach, and up to her ribs. She fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples before spending a good amount of time with her lips wrapped around each one. By the time Santana was done Brittany was an erratic breathing, quivering mess; not to mention she was really wet and her legs had widened minutes ago in the hopes that Santana might pay attention to another area a little further south.

"Santana please," Brittany begged again, canting her hips up in need, "touch me."

Santana smiled in appreciation at Brittany and kissed her once more before shuffling to face the foot of the bed and tend to Brittany's most pressing urges. "Fingers or mouth?" She asked playfully, looking back over her shoulder to her sexy, heavily breathing wife.

"Both," Brittany breathed out, canting her hips up again.

Santana's lips curled into a smile as her eyes held Brittany's for a brief moment. Santana decided as she looked at how wanton Brittany appeared that she'd kept her wife waiting long enough so she quickly set her sights on the place Brittany needed her most.

Brittany's core was already glistening with her arousal and Santana could smell the scent of sex hanging in the room. She loved how much her wife wanted her. Brittany always got really wet for her and she loved that.

Santana then carefully positioned herself in the opposite direction over Brittany's hips and took her time to allow her hands to subtly trace the lines on Brittany's stomach and down to her hips.

Brittany at this point felt like she might burst if Santana didn't touch her between her legs. She loved this sweet, appreciative side of Santana, but she was physically aching for Santana right now and Santana knew it so she didn't put off touching Brittany any longer. Santana used her left hand to part Brittany's folds, held it there and then lowered her mouth to lick down through Brittany with flat of her tongue.

The first touch was everything Brittany had been yearning for and the groan she'd been holding in came out in the form of a deep, labored moan. Her body tightened everywhere, feeling the pleasure Santana was causing coursing through her veins and into every muscle in her body. "Oh God, yes," Brittany panted as Santana lapped away between her legs.

Santana felt Brittany's body quiver as she continued tracing patterns with her tongue and sucking with her lips. She used her right arm to support herself, gripping under Brittany's thigh as her left hand reached lower so she could insert her middle finger inside Brittany's tight opening.

"Oh Santana," Brittany whimpered, her body melting into a puddle under Santana's intense care.

Santana started pumping her finger slowly, taking her time fucking Brittany just right, but Brittany's hips began to take on a control all their own. Santana didn't want Brittany to get too excited and plant her feet on the bed to thrust up harder and hurt herself in the process, so she picked up the pace to match Brittany's hips quickly.

Santana continued trusting in and out of Brittany, causing wet smacks to echo in the room each time her hand made full contact between Brittany's legs. She shifted her weight a little lower, in the process giving her pumping arm more leverage and bent down to take Brittany into her mouth. She sucked forcefully, but not roughly, matching the pace of her fingers. Brittany, immediately feeling both actions, arched her back and grabbed at Santana's legs. Normally at this Santana would shift over Brittany's shoulders so her wife could take care of her at the same time, but she wanted to make this all about Brittany so she suppressed her own growing needs and used her right arm to hold Brittany against her mouth.

Brittany's stomach muscles and thighs were trembling like crazy now. She was panting fast with her eyes pinched tightly closed. She was so close to the edge she could practically taste it. Santana was working her over so perfectly with her fingers and tongue that Brittany could hardly take the pleasure beating through her body. She was white knuckling the sheet below as her other hand tried to hold onto her lovers hips, but Santana's smooth and slightly damp skin made it difficult to hold her grip. Brittany finally just wraps her arm between and around Santana's leg to cling on.

"Fuck San," Brittany panted, shaking and arching her hips off the bed allowing the pleasure to take her where it will. "Don't stop," she begged, "please."

Santana moved her tongue as fast as she could and curled her finger perfectly and at the right time so Brittany fell over the edge. The air was knocked right out of her lungs and her hips stilled in a mid-air thrust, her body withering completely below her wife.

With Santana's help, Brittany rode out her orgasm and the seemingly never-ending pulses and after shocks eventually began to ease. Santana aided Brittany into her post orgasm haze by slowing the movement of her fingers and softly licking and kissing her tenderly. She cleaned her up with care and soft licks, being careful not to put too much pressure on her overly sensitive clit since she knew that wasn't what Brittany wanted right now.

Brittany hummed and jerked a few times after the height of her orgasm passed, but Santana didn't stop. She slowed down and eventually stopped pumping her fingers, but left her mouth on Brittany, kissing on and around Brittany's wet folds. This might be her favorite part of their love making. It's the time when Brittany's spent and the room goes silent aside from the whispers of two exhausted lovers breathing. It's such a content feeling she doesn't want to stop kissing and feeling the smooth, warm wetness around her mouth, but she knows Brittany will call her back up to her soon.

It happens just as expected and Santana smiles. Brittany whimpers once and then twice before pleading with Santana to come up and join her to cuddle. Her wife's open, loving arms are the only invitation she needs to slide up and join Brittany on the pillow.

In the next few minutes, "I loves yous" are whispered and sweet nothings get passed back and forth while soft fingers smooth over slowly cooling skin. It feels amazing and neither could ask for anything more. They both hit the jackpot.

**The End**

**AN: Well, I've read over this a couple times and I'm not 100% sure I like it as much as I was hoping to, but maybe I'm wrong. It is about you guys anyway so if you feel like it, let me know if I'm right and tell me it was a little slow or if I'm wrong… then great. Feel free to tell me you loved it. Otherwise, I'll catch you again next time.**

**Thanks! Take care and PM with any ideas or prompts you might have or if you just want to see the video this idea came from.**

**Take Care!**

**Drew**

**KINKS- Legal drug use, hurt/comfort, sweet sex, oral, fingering, body worship.**


	3. One Week in Amsterdam

**AN: Hey readers! Here's the next one shot. Thanks for reading and all the other stuff that goes along with it! I hope you enjoy it! Of course a special thank you goes to my beta, brittanafan25. Thanks as always! And also Marcela88 for the prompt! She wanted a sub Santana story. I hope I didn't take it too far… (I'm biting my nails with anxiety with this one). Please review and tell me to relax.**

**Summary: AU- Santana and Puck are friends backpacking through Europe. Brittany is a Dutch/American living and working in Amsterdam at a fetish club. Whatever happens next- happens next.**

**Things you need to know before reading: While Santana was still in the closet Puck and her used to be fuck buddies (just like in canon), but now are just best friends. Their sexual orientations (all three main characters) are the same as in canon. Oh, and the character Angel, that's Brittany. What? It's not like she would be using her real name with clients working at a fetish club. Lastly, I think while reading this you have to forget that realistically the characters should be very worried about STD's. Let's pretend STD's don't exist for this story.**

**KINKS- Again, they are listed at the bottom of the page. If you choose to scroll down and read them it is up to you. I will say, unlike the last two chapters this is not a fluffy update. It's, (for lack of a better word) darker I suppose so it might not be a bad idea to scroll down to check them out especially if you have any triggers.**

**Disclaimer- Not sure this really has anything to do with Glee other than me borrowing the characters, so with that said, clearly I don't own it nor do I know anything about BDSM. So hopefully my best guesses when it comes to those kinks are at least close to realistic. Also, I don't speak Dutch. Blame the internet if my translations are wrong.**

**Happy reading!**

**One Week In Amsterdam**

"This looks like the place," Santana said curiously, looking at the city map and then back up at the small sign on the side of the building.

"The Cellar?" Puck questioned, wearily scanning the building and its rundown surroundings. "Are you sure about this?"

Santana eyed the pretty sketchy looking building and turned around to look down the block. It was dark and it was tough to make out much, but she could see enough to know that this wasn't the type of neighborhood that she was familiar with back home. Lima Heights might not have been the most up-scale part of town, but this place made Lima Heights look like Beverly Hills in comparison.

"Well," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't feeling completely sure based on the building's appearance, but she wanted to push forward and see what this place was about anyway, "we're here. We might as well check it out."

Puck looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then back at the building. "God, you're such a bottom," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe Santana wanted to go into a place like this even if she was a freak when it came to being dominated. This place looked like a walking STD factory and he liked his dick the way it was. Who knew what kind of diseases someone could catch from a place like this?

"You're an ass, you know that?" Santana sneered back. "If I remember correctly you were always the bottom when we used to fuck."

"Yeah, well," Puck countered, "a lot's changed since high school. That was pre-pussy for you. You were much more dominant and controlling back then. Now that you've switched teams and lost all that built up anger, every woman you've ever been with has had you completely pussy whipped. Not that I blame you, you have had some pretty hot women rolling around in your bed."

"God, just… shut the fuck up!" Santana bit out, not being able to come up with a better insult. She definitely didn't want to continue this conversation so basically surrendering was probably the best way to finish it. They'd been insulting each other back and forth for years and they only had another three days left in the city. It wasn't worth the time it would waste to go back and forth insulting each other right now. Besides, she unfortunately knew there was some truth to Puck's statement. She had in the past allowed other women to take the lead in relationships and particularly in the bedroom. She just had this desire to be claimed by women. Was that so wrong? Being a bottom could be extremely hot when the person you were with was confident and assertive. Besides, it wasn't like she was submissive in other aspects of her life. She put people in their place on a daily basis. She wanted try this place out. Puck be damned.

Santana looked back at the building after making up her mind and inwardly cringed. She wasn't going to lie to herself or to Puck and say she wasn't hoping for something a little more before coming here, but this had been something she'd always fantasized about and she knew that Puck was curious too, so damn it, they were going to do this. _Maybe the inside's better_, she thought, trying to look on the bright side. Besides, they were in Amsterdam, and who knew if they'd ever be back. It would be wrong not to experience the city for all it's worth. They'd done the absinthe thing, they'd smoked enough weed to power a Bob Marley concert, they'd gone to a live sex show, and of course they'd seen the Anne Frank house. Puck had been a mess in there- the big softy. His eyes were more blood shot coming out of that place then from all the weed they'd smoked the day before. Damn right they were experiencing Amsterdam for all it was worth so they were going into this club.

"Let's go," Santana said, grabbing Puck's hand and leading him to the front door.

They finally made it past the front door after a short battle with the doorman. It wasn't easy to get in since neither of them spoke Dutch and they obviously weren't members, but they finally made it inside. Santana could honestly say that she was pleasantly surprised as she took in the room. It was still really dark inside, with red lights spread throughout, casting an eerie glow in particular areas that people were performing in, and the music was pretty hard core, but it was actually really clean, surprisingly. Plus the women who were working here were hot as fuck, she thought, observing her surroundings. She loved Holland- blondes were definitely her thing.

"_Wat wil je?"_ A bartender asked after they approached the bar.

"Uh," Santana stuttered, looking at Puck to see if he understood. She already knew he didn't. They looked at each other for a second and Santana just took a guess that he was probably asking if they wanted something to drink so she held up two fingers and said, "Heineken."

The bartender returned a minute later with their drinks and Puck slide some money across the bar to pay. "Cheers!" He announced, feeling much more comfortable now that they were inside. "To having hot blondes fuck the shit out of us," Puck said, raising his green beer bottle.

"Cheers!" Santana smiled and clinked his bottle with hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

They'd been at The Cellar for about an hour now and still hadn't done anything other than make several trips back and forth to the bar. Other people were engaging in varying levels of fetish play, but they had yet to do anything themselves. They watched people being lead away to back rooms on leashes. Some had their mouths bound with tape or gagged, and there were even a few people cuffed to tables or walls, but none of the dominatrix had approached either of them yet. _Are we emitting some kind of repellant? _Santana thought, subtly trying to smell herself. _What the fuck?_

"I look hot, right?" she asked, starting to get a complex.

"Huh?" Puck replied, looking confused.

"I mean," Santana said, deciding to re-phrase in simpler terms. "I look like me," she said motioning to herself, "and she looks like her," she continued, frowning and looking at a women who was clearly less attractive, "so why is it that's she has that women all over her and I'm still standing here with you?"

Puck groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe we didn't say the secret password or something."

"That's stupid," Santana mocked, not wanted to deal with Puck's particular brand of stupidity right now.

"He's kinda right," someone said out of the blue behind her, causing her to turn around in surprise.

"Now who's the stupid one?" Puck grumbled.

Santana looked wide eyed at the beautiful blonde who just suddenly appeared and lost all form of coherent thought. _Holy shit,_ she said to herself. _This woman is easily the hottest woman in here._

"Uh-I…" Santana stuttered, wishing something would come out of her mouth that sounded like something resembling either English or Dutch. _This chick is gorgeous, _is pretty much all she could think about, but she knew that was something she didn't want to say out loud. She didn't want to come off as some horny little virgin in front of what could possibly be the most attractive woman she'd ever seen.

"You two are new here, right?" the blonde asked politely, seeing the dumbfounded look on Santana's face and glancing at Puck who was practically snickering.

Santana looked at Puck and then back at the blonde, sighing in relief because this was something she could actually understand and respond to. "Is it that obvious?" Santana smiled.

The woman giggled, causing both Santana and Puck to grin even bigger. Santana thought it sounded so pure and innocent coming out of her mouth, like it was something that was supposed to happen all the time. But it certainly didn't get past Santana that the cute airy sound that escaped her perfect lips was in direct contrast to what the woman happened to be wearing- which to Santana's delight wasn't much.

"Maybe just a little," the blonde replied after a second. "Sorry if you were confused or offended somehow. It's just most of us here are pretty cautious with new people; especially foreigners. You never know what they're going to want. It's a safety thing. Sorry if you felt ignored."

"You all were afraid of us?" Puck laughed, causing both girls to curiously stare at him. "Santana here has been practically peeing herself with nerves and you're afraid of us." He laughed again, clapping Santana on the shoulder. "Now that's funny."

Santana turned around and groaned at him, giving him a look that said I'm totally going to fuck you up later. Puck noticed Santana's look and his smirk deepened further which pissed her off even more.

"Well Santana, I happen to like newbies," the woman flirted, bringing Santana's attention back to her, "especially the nervous ones." She winked, turning Santana into an even more nervous, heavily breathing, jelly legged, mess.

"How bout," the dominatrix began, placing her hand over Santana's and gently playing with her fingers for a heavily weighted, breathless couple of seconds. "I take you to one of the back rooms so you and I can have some fun and I send one of my friends over here to take care of…" she trailed off waiting for Puck's name.

"Puck," he announced quickly.

"Right…" she trailed off, looking slightly unsure or confused.

They watched the woman turn around and say something in Dutch to one of her co-workers before turning back and focusing on them. "I think I know of someone who will be perfect for you," she said to Puck with smile.

"Well, if she's anything like you I'm sure I won't be disappointed," Puck declared smugly, making Santana grumble and glare at him once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the dominatrix had handed Santana some papers to read through and sign she dropped her off in a back room to fill them out. At first she couldn't even begin to focus on the pages in her hand because she was too nervous sitting in the room where it all was about to go down- literally. It was pretty dark with just enough light so that she could read the papers, but the darkness wasn't what was making her stomach tie up in anxious knots. It wasn't like she was scared of what was about to happen; it was more of a nervous excitement. She could hardly believe that she was actually about to go through with this. It was easy to let her mind wonder off and think about the gorgeous blonde and all the things she'd fantasized for years about actually doing. She was pretty amped and her body was steadily following suit.

Santana finally, after taking a few deep breaths looked around the room taking in the kinky setup. If she hadn't been so excited she probably would have been thinking clearly enough to be a little scared based on the equipment in the room. Pretty much everything you could imagine was in this room. There were tables to strap people to, chains hanging from the ceiling and walls with shackles, a sex swing, and even a fucking machine that had a dildo attached to it. And that didn't even count the things like leather whips, feathers, lace, rope, and chains hanging from the walls to use separately. It was pretty intimidating to take it all in at once, but she was excited too. She could already tell by the wetness between her legs that she was steadily becoming more and more aroused thinking about the blonde using any of this on her.

After digesting everything in the room, Santana looked down at the paperwork in her lap. It really was more of a survey with a place to sign your consent down at the bottom. She read the directions and proceeded to start checking off the boxes for things she'd potentially like to experience.

Toys, bondage, force, and abuse were a few of the categories. In the end she probably only checked off about a quarter of the possible kinks, leaving the more hardcore stuff unchecked. She felt okay with most of the toys that she thought couldn't potentially lead to injury, like the vibrators, strap ons, and ticklers, but left the things like whips and chains unchecked. Light bondage like wrist and ankles were also okay, but the deeper stuff like your throat she really wanted no part of. That seemed a bit too heavy for her at the moment. She was having a hard enough time breathing without someone or something strangling her. Force was a tough category for her to answer though. I mean, what kind of force were we talking about? Was it a smack to the ass? That was okay. A light swat at her breasts or pussy, Santana thought that might be okay too, but to the face? Hell no! And pretty much nothing in the abuse category got checked off other than light verbal shaming. Fuck no did she want to leave this place with things like burn or whip marks. No way was she ready for that!

"How's the paperwork coming?" the woman said cheerfully, coming back into the room.

"Done," Santana replied, handing the papers back.

Santana watched as she scanned through the pages, occasionally looking back at her to smile seductively. Santana thought about that smile as the blonde continued to read. It actually almost looked more like a proud smile. Like she was saying _hey, you're into that? That's awesome._

"Well, I think we can have a lot of fun with this," she said, uncrossing and then re-crossing her extremely long legs to the other side. She set the paperwork on the counter and then looked back at Santana. "Have you ever done this before?"

Santana's breath suddenly got sucked right out of her lungs so she just shook her head side to side, telling her no.

"Okay then," the blonde said, smiling and standing up to walk over to the counter to take off her rings. She came right back after putting them in a drawer and walked seductively in a circle around Santana's chair. Santana could only watch and noticeable swallow, feeling the wetness between her legs intensifying.

"How do you want to do this?" she whispered into Santana's ear, standing behind her.

Santana felt the soft breeze against her neck and she shivered with anticipation. _God,_ she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

The woman behind her started to trace her fingers up the exposed skin on Santana's arms and across her shoulders before moving her hair to one side, exposing more of her neck. _How the hell am I supposed to answer questions with her doing that?_ Santana thought, shutting her eyes and allowing her head to roll to the side with the woman's soft touch.

"We can play this pretty much by the sub/dom book if you like and I can explain to you when you can talk and how punishments works if you misbehave or I can just explain to you about the safe words and about how you can use them and we can make this a little more personal," she said, hovering just over Santana's right shoulder. "This way you can speak freely and I can see you react however you want."

Santana was already biting her lip hard, trying to hold it together. This woman was like pure seduction right now. The way she talked, the way she moved, how she touched her. _Fuck,_ this was going to be intense and she wanted to be able to experience it all without having to think about punishment for her reactions.

"I think I'll take option number two." Santana sighed, turning her head to try and look at the blonde.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered, spinning around and straddling Santana's lap in one smooth move.

Santana let the woman grind into her hips, adjusting her position and circling her neck with her arms. It felt so good to have this gorgeous woman on top of her. She felt like if this blonde continued to roll and adjust her hips with a little more purpose and force that she could probably come without even being touched- and that had never happened before. _God,_ this felt so good already. She could only imagine what it would feel like later.

"You're really pretty," the dominatrix said, breathing the words across Santana's face and stunning her in the process.

The shock was so startling that it actually helped Santana find her voice. "Thank you," she replied genuinely.

The woman smiled cutely back.

"Okay," she began as she played with the delicate hairs at the back of Santana's neck. "The safe words are green, yellow and red. You only use red when you want me to stop immediately. You can say the actually word stop, but I won't actually stop until you say red because some people like to feel forced so to say stop is actually a turn on for some people in role playing scenarios. But red means it over. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with so if you want me to really stop you have to say red."

"Okay," Santana replied, nodding her head in understanding.

"Yellow you can probably guess is to tell me to keep going, but to proceed with caution. It just means that whatever I'm doing has the potential to make you uncomfortable so I need to be careful and green means go, go, go, this feels amazing, keep going."

"Green," Santana announced, making the other woman giggle.

"We haven't even started yet," she said happily.

"Well, I guess you already have me pretty excited," Santana responded, placing her hands on the woman's slim hips. "You sitting on my lap is doing all kind of things to me right now."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," the blonde responded coyly.

_Ugg,_ Santana thought, imagining the possibilities. This woman already had her body feeling like a struck tuning fork and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"What can I call you?" Santana suddenly asked, realizing she didn't know what her name was and desperately wanted to know it before they got started so she could stop thinking of her as gorgeous blonde or dominatrix.

The woman looked puzzled for a moment, like she was contemplating how to answer the question, but wasn't exactly sure. Santana thought it was about as simple a question as she could possibly have asked, but the woman still looked conflicted.

"Um, well," she started, sounding unsure for the first time that night, "you can pretty much call me whatever you want; I've heard everything. Some clients like to keep things formal and use Mistress to address me, but if you'd like, you can call me Angel. It's what a lot of people around here call me."

"Angel huh?" Santana said, testing the name and trying to connect it to the person sitting on her lap. It sort of fit, she guessed. If anyone had the face and body of an Angel it was her, but it didn't feel quite right, but then again it was definitely better than Mistress. "I like it."

"Good," Angel responded easily. "You remember the safe words?"

"Definitely," Santana acknowledged. "I'm completely green right now."

Angel giggled again, making Santana smile. "Good," she said standing up off Santana's lap. Suddenly, on a dime, Angel's demeanor changed completely. She crossed her arms strongly and cocked her hips to one side, appraising Santana with her cat like, blue eyes.

"I want to see you undress," Angel said, taking the seat across from her, "slowly," she told her.

_Damn, that tone,_ Santana thought, feeling the first real throb of arousal hit her between her legs. She could do this, she told herself.

She took her time, being careful to slowly reveal each new bit of skin as she did. Her shirt went first as she exposed her midriff before pulling it completely off and over her head. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, inching it down and then letting it slide the rest of the way to the floor. She went to remove her heals, but was stopped before they came off.

"Leave them. Come here," Angel commanded, opening her legs so Santana could stand between them. Her voice was so smooth and firm that Santana was powerless not to comply completely. Her body moved of its own accord and stopped to stand inches away from Angel, between her long legs.

Angel smoothed her hands across the tan skin of Santana thighs, up and over her hips, across her stomach, and up to her breast. Her hands were gentle yet firm and Santana could feel her pulse accelerating and her muscles start to quiver in reaction to Angel's every move.

"Turn around," she husked.

Santana did, shifting on one leg to spin around. She waited a moment, anticipating feeling warm hands back on her body, but she still felt nothing seconds later. She waited for a moment longer, but the anticipation was becoming too much for her so she peeked over her shoulder to make eye contact with the most gorgeous, lust filled blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Eyes forward." Angel said.

"What?" Santana asked hesitantly, her head doing a double take.

"I said keep your eyes forward." Angel confirmed strongly.

Santana did as she was told, loving the firm tone in this mysterious woman's voice. After another couple of seconds, she sensed Angel had stood from the chair. She wanted to turn around and see for sure, but Angel had been so commanding in telling her to face forward that she didn't want to disappoint. Soon she felt soft hands on the clasp of her bra and suddenly her breasts dropped loose without the garment's support. Her black bra was discarded to the floor and Angel began to play with her breasts and pinch her nipples from behind, molding her body to Santana's backside.

Santana whimpered and easily sunk into the woman's firm body and touch.

The treatment Angel was giving to her body felt amazing. She alternated from feather light swipes of her fingers, to groping hands, pinching fingers, and scrapping nails. Santana's body felt like she could combust under Angel's skilled hands.

"I want you to walk over and place both hands flat on the table," Angel whispered into her ear.

Santana again complied without question.

In this position she felt like she was about to be patted down by a police officer. _Ooo, that could be a fun role play,_ she thought, quickly picturing Angel in a cop's uniform.

"God, you have a great ass," Angel commented, pulling Santana's thoughts back to the present. "I can't wait to play with and smack it."

At that Santana bit her lip and closed her eyes to suppress the whimpered sigh that was begging to come out.

"Mmm," Angel hummed in approval once her hands found Santana's ass cheeks. She grabbed full handfuls, spreading her cheeks wide. "Put your foot up on the chair," she said, using her grip to help position Santana's leg how she wanted. "I want to feel how wet you are for me."

_Oh, God,_ Santana thought, waiting and then finally feeling Angel's hand cup and massage between her legs. She felt like her legs could give way under this woman's skilled touch. Even through her underwear she thought if Angel's fingers just applied a little more direct pressure to her clit she might actually come. She really didn't want that to happen just yet. That would be embarrassing to come this quickly and without any direct stimulation.

"Wow, you really are a little slut for me," Angel said, running her fingers up and down Santana's covered folds. "You're already soaking wet."

"Only for you," Santana replied without shame.

"I like it!" Angel proclaimed happily.

After a few more minutes of groping Santana's body and massaging between her legs, Angel moved Santana's thong to the side and started to gently finger her clit without the barrier.

"Green, oh God, green," Santana panted, feeling her legs start to shake.

Angel loved hearing the word green come out so wantonly from Santana's mouth so she started to move her finger faster and occasionally scratching her nail over the top of Santana's clit.

Each come here movement of Angel's finger brought Santana closer. Angel really was almost too talented at finding all her most sensitive spots.

"Are you gonna come for me like the little slut you are?" Angel asked, flicking her fingers quicker. "Come on Santana I want to see what you look like when you come."

"Oh, fuck," Santana cried out, feeling Angel forcefully pull her body into her hand, adding to the pressure on her pussy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she said again, feeling her first orgasm take her by storm.

Angel kept stroking Santana's clit quickly as her orgasm shook through her body and as she started to come down she slowed her fingers with each gentle pulse that moved through Santana's body. She charitably let her take a couple deep breaths to calm down before changing tactics. "Lie down on the table."

Santana did so on shaky legs, looking back at Angel for more guidance.

Angel saw Santana's questioning look and said, "face up. I'm going to cuff you to the table," Angel told her, moving to adjust the shackles. "Are you still green?"

"I'm green," Santana replied, trying to breath. "I want you too."

Angel smiled and cuffed her wrist to the corners of the table. She wordlessly walked around, circling to the base of the table near Santana's legs. Angel removed Santana's destroyed panties and picked up one leg to ask the position she preferred to be in. "Bent of straight?"

"Bent," Santana said, placing both feet flat on the table.

Angel removed Santana's heels and adjusted the ankle cuffs to fit Santana's legs, keeping them open wide.

"God, you look so good spread open like that," Angel said, trailing her fingers up Santana's leg before walking to the counter to look in one of the drawers for what she wanted to use.

She came back seconds later with a trio of vibrators.

Santana, seeing the toys, wiggled on the table anxiously. Her last orgasm was still sending gentle pulses between her legs and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump right out of her chest.

Angel ran the flat of her hand down from the top of Santana's chest, over her breasts, down her stomach, towards her awaiting pussy. The gentle touch seemed to calm Santana's racing heart and she could breathe again once the skin had been soothed by Angel's warm hand.

"Are you comfortable?"

Santana nodded in response.

"Are you still green?"

Santana nodded again.

"Are you in favor of multiple orgasms?"

"Definitely," Santana replied.

"Good." Angel smiled, turning on the small bullet vibrator.

She started on Santana's right nipple. Then trailed down and circled her navel before trailing back up and massaging her left. Santana felt the vibration run through every vein and muscle in her body. She was shaking and she was so wet, she couldn't stay still.

"Please touch me," Santana begged.

"Mmm," Angel hummed in delight. "Don't worry. I will."

She switched the vibrator on Santana's nipple to her left hand and moved her right hand down to play with Santana clit. "Is this where you want me?"

"Green, yes, green," she said making Angel giggle.

"You've really taken to these safe words. I like it!"

"What can I say-" Santana gasped, feeling Angel's finger sink lower. "You're extremely talented."

"Well thank you, but I think we're running behind because by my count you've only had one orgasm so far and our time is more than half over. I think we need to pick up the pace."

_Oh, God,_ Santana thought, involuntarily contracting her leg muscles. She looked at the clock and noticed she only had twenty minutes left. She wondered how many orgasms she could have in that time if Angel worked faster. _Whoa,_ her stomach flipped thinking about that kind of raw intensity.

Angel kept fingering her clit and using the vibrator to massage her nipples. Santana couldn't stay still. Her hips were trashing and bucking of their own free will.

Angel noticed that Santana was steadily building to another orgasm so she turned on the second vibrator. It was the same small bullet vibrator as the other, with a thin cord running off of the end to the control. She used that vibrator on Santana's clit for a couple seconds, seeing Santana jerk and pant in response and then she carefully inserted the small piece of metal into Santana's dripping pussy.

The reaction was instant. Santana's walls tightened around the small bullet and she let a string of Spanish profanities slip from her lips.

"That's really sexy, Santana," Angel whispered, coming to stand alongside Santana's head. She leaned forward, millimeters away from Santana's plump, parted lips. "I want to hear you when you come. I want to be able to taste your orgasm on my lips."

"Oh, fuck," Santana panted, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure and the close proximity of Angel's lips.

Angel flicked Santana's clit gently and uncharacteristically leaned forward to kiss and suck along Santana's neck.

"I'm gonna-" Santana panted, her entire body shaking as her next orgasm pounded through her body, taking her completely by surprise. "Oh, God, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

Angel was still kissing and sucking Santana's pulse point and she could feel Santana's pulse beating erratically against her lips as her orgasm rolled through her. It was a strange and delightful feeling. It had been so long since she'd felt someone fall over the edge in any place other than their genitals. It felt intimate. Almost like Santana wasn't just a client and she wasn't Angel anymore, she was actually Brittany. Brittany hadn't felt anything like that in all the time she'd been working at The Cellar; even in her personal life she'd remained fairly detached as of late. The realization caused her own breathing to start to accelerate. Santana's pleasure was arousing her, something that only a small handful of clients had ever managed to accomplish.

Santana's panting and thrashing started to ease as she began to come down. _Fuck,_ she thought, trying to slow down her breathing. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending how you looked at it) the vibrator was still thrumming inside her and Angel's cat like kisses were doing nothing to help her control herself. They felt really good and Santana wanted to kiss her back just this once. She didn't know if that was allowed and honestly she couldn't move all that much right now anyway so she guessed that it was a losing battle.

"Mmm, your orgasm tastes really good," Brittany said honestly. She loved feeling Santana come on her lips even if it was just the racing of her pulse she felt below her tongue. "Do you have one or two more in you?"

Santana sighed deeply, "I think I'm yellow."

Brittany chuckled. "Okay, I'll be careful. I'm going to un-cuff your arms, but leave your legs. This way if you want to touch me you can."

Santana's eyes suddenly found a lot more focus. Angel was moving around to the top of the table to un-cuff her wrist and as she did her face was directly above her own. This was her chance. Once her left arm was freed she immediately reached out and pulled Angel into a kiss by the back of her neck.

Brittany was clearly surprised by Santana's actions. It took her a couple seconds to realize what was happening, but when she did she turned off every thought in her head that was telling her not to do this and just enjoyed being kissed by Santana. She'd obviously kissed people in her personal life since starting to work here, but she'd never kissed a client during a tryst or in this room. It felt wrong, but so right at the same time.

Brittany pulled away when the beating of her heart became too distracting. She had to stay focused. Santana looked back at her from below with a cute Cheshire grin. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Brittany shook her head to will some clarity back into her mind. "It's okay. I-ah…" she said, trailing off. "I did say you could touch me if you wanted."

"So does that mean I can keep kissing you?" Santana asked, as Brittany undid the other wrist cuff. "Cause I would love to have you up here on top of me."

Brittany almost blushed. This was most definitely not how most clients talked to her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Brittany responded, shifting around the table. She looked at Santana's body and could feel her own reacting and wanting Santana too. This was definitely not a good idea.

"Oh, come on," Santana pleaded. "It will be our little secret. Besides, I want to know what your orgasm tastes like," she said, repeating Angel's words.

With that Brittany's breath suddenly got stuck in her throat. "Santana," Brittany begged, feeling completely torn, wishing Santana would just give this up so she could just finish and do her job the way she was supposed to.

"Fine," Santana said, seeing Angel's struggle and deciding to let her off the hook even though she was definitely disappointed. She could tell a part of Angel wanted to comply, but something was holding her back. Santana figured it was most likely her job and the fact that it was probably against the rules, but there was definitely a part of her that wanted it too and Santana could see it. "At least get up here," Santana said, motioning to her body, "so I can at least touch you when I come."

Brittany smiled, feeling grateful that Santana was deciding to drop the idea somewhat. It wasn't that she didn't want Santana to bring her to orgasm as well… it was that she did. And that obviously created a whole new set of problems for Brittany. In her line of work it was important that she be able to separate work from pleasure and Santana was definitely blurring that previously understood line.

Brittany finally began to move again after taking a few calming breaths. She used the chair to help her get up on the table and looked down at Santana who was gazing back at her expectantly. She briefly weighed how she wanted to position herself. She wanted Santana to be able to touch her because she said that it was okay, but she also wanted to position herself so that it was the least intimate position they could possibly be in. She decided to sit backwards on Santana's stomach. This way, without seeing Santana's face she could touch her the way she needed to and Santana could touch her on her back, hips and thighs how she wanted and more importantly, at least to Brittany, it was in places that weren't overly sexual.

Brittany looked between Santana's legs and saw the thin cord that was attached to the vibrator still inside Santana and gently started to pull and push the vibrator back and forth. It wasn't much of a movement, just enough so that Santana would feel a different, stimulating tingle.

It worked because Santana bucked her hips up and grabbed at Brittany's waistline.

"Mmm," she cooed, feeling the weight of Angel's hips digging into her hipbones.

Santana put her hands on the buckles that were holding the leather together on Angel's outfit. Suddenly, even more than the want she felt building between her legs, she now wanted Angel to be rid of her leather bottoms. Not only were the buckles digging painfully into her hips, but she desperately wanted to feel Angel on top of her without anything between them.

"Can you take these off?" Santana asked, playing with one of the straps. "It's really cutting into me."

It wasn't a lie, she thought, feeling Angel rise up to see small red welts where the clips were cutting into Santana's perfect skin.

"Um," Brittany hesitated, feeling conflicted. She wanted to. _God,_ did she want to. _Fuck it!_ She decided, undoing the buckles and pulling the garment away from her body. "Is that better?" She asked, after sitting back down.

"Much! I'm definitely all green," Santana replied with a smile. She was excited to feel Angel without anything between them and clearly based on the wetness she felt on her stomach, Angel was excited too. But, there was this small nagging part of Santana's mind that was questioning how Angel felt. Santana wanted to be sure Angel was okay with this new development considering she seemed reluctant moments ago so she asked, "Are you green?"

Brittany chuckled at the question. Never in the years she'd been working here had anyone ever asked her if she was okay. It was very endearing and she liked Santana even more for it.

"Trust me," Brittany said, trying to maintain her strong Angel-persona, but feeling it slipping away no matter what she did. "I wouldn't do it or let you do it to me if I wasn't green. Now shut up so we can get one more orgasm out of you before our time run out."

"Yes, Mistress," Santana said, feeling for the first time that Mistress was appropriate. _Damn,_ Angel sounded so sexy when she was all business.

Brittany got to work quickly picking up the third, rabbit vibrator and teasing Santana's clit. Santana immediately started to squirm below Brittany's hips, whimpering and canting her hips roughly up into Brittany's thighs. It was creating a delicious slippery feeling between them. The feel of Brittany's wetness smearing across Santana's stomach and the lewd sounds that the vibrator and Santana's wetness were creating were so hot. Brittany couldn't take watching Santana react to the vibrators without feeling the need to join in herself. Santana was so wet and Brittany could smell the scent of sex rising in the air. She desperately wanted to taste Santana and truly taste her orgasm as it approached so that's exactly what she did. She leaned forward without thought and pulled the hand held vibrator away, licking a broad stroke from top to bottom.

Santana was shocked and her body reacted strongly, rising off the table with every muscle in her body tensing in spasm. Not only had Angel used her tongue to pleasure her which felt indescribable, but Angel's wet pussy was now directly in front of her face. Santana was lost in the entire fantasy. This was all too perfect. She reached around Angel's hips and starting making tight circles on Angel's clit with her thumb.

Brittany's hips jerked both from the pleasure and surprise of feeling Santana touch her. This was definitely a first. Never had she allowed someone to touch her intimately while she was working. She was going to enjoy this just this once, she told herself.

They worked together; both in tune to the other's needs. Brittany was licking and sucking Santana at a frenzied pace and Santana was fingering Angel until she shook and cried out above her. They both experienced strong orgasms. Santana twice, thanks to the extra stimulation of the vibrator still tucked inside her and then Brittany came shortly after.

They laid there for a few minutes after Santana said red and pleaded with Angel to pull the vibrator out from inside. Brittany did so carefully, managing to stay away from Santana's swollen and extremely sensitive clit. She turned off both vibrators that were still running and sunk back on top of Santana, using her leg as a pillow.

The room was hot and silent and both women's bodies were completely covered with sweat.

"Damn, that was intense," Santana sighed. "Do you work tomorrow?"

Brittany chuckled. "Why? You planning a repeat performance?"

"Well," Santana thought, trying to find her brain, but realizing it was lost sometime after her third orgasm. All she knew was that she wanted to see Angel again. "I'm in town for two more nights and I would love to see you again."

Brittany rose up and carefully got off of the table. She undid Santana's shackles and watched Santana try to sit up.

"Careful," Brittany said, seeing Santana wobble.

Santana caught herself as Angel's hand attempted to help her balance on her still weak legs. "So," she asked when Angel still hadn't responded as she was getting dressed.

"Huh? Oh," Brittany said, realizing she had trailed off into her own little world after putting her uniform back on. "Yeah, I'll be here."

"Good," Santana replied, using the counter for balance to put on her heals, "cause I'd hate to leave without ever seeing you again."

"That's sweet Santana," Brittany said, truly meaning it. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Santana responded, standing up on her tip toes to peck Angel quickly on the lips before she could deny her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jesus, you were in there a long time," Puck said, seeing Santana finally approach. "I was starting to worry."

"It was only an hour," Santana replied not seeing the big deal.

"Only an hour," Puck questioned back. "Are you joking? You were in there at least an hour and a half."

"I was?" Santana frowned, pulling out her phone to check the time. "Shit," she said, realizing it was true. "I guess I was."

"Whatever," Puck said, rolling his eyes, "you ready to go?"

"Sure," Santana said, starting to walk to the door. She couldn't believe it had been that long. Did Angel know that she'd given her more time? "Hey," she said, turning briefly towards him to make sure he was paying attention, "you wanna come back tomorrow? This place is pretty awesome!"

"Are you joking?" Puck said, causing Santana to stop mid-step. "My chick was terrible. She was a total bitch."

"Oh, come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"Fuck yeah, it was that bad. Not only was she a total bitch, but I didn't even get to come. She pinched it off so I wouldn't come all over her."

Santana laughed, finally getting Puck's point. "Fine, if you don't want to come you don't have to, but I'm definitely coming back."

"I'll come back if I can have your girl," Puck told her.

"Hell, to the no! She's mine!"

**The End**

**AN: Well, that's that. I kind of left this one more open ended than I probably should have for a one shot. Sorry! I guess it just seemed to me that Santana would want to see Brittany/Angel again after all that. I have to admit that even I was a little surprised at the direction this one took. I can't seem to stay away from feelings with these two. I guess it's just meant to be for them in any universe as far as I'm concerned. :) Oh, and a side note… in my head the chick Puck was with was Quinn. I kept imagining Quinn wanting to be called Head Bitch in Charge, (LOL), but I couldn't find a way to work that into Santana and Puck's final discussion. :( Too bad! That could have been funny.**

**Let me know your thoughts and if you have a prompt you'd like me to fill.**

**Take care!**

**Drew**

**Translation: Wat wil je? In English means what do you want?**

**KINKS- Sub Santana, Dom Brittany, Bondage, BDSM, Toys, Fingering, Oral, Dirty Talk, Multiple Orgasms.**


End file.
